startrekandromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Javen Gant
Javen Gant was born Javen Findil in 2353 to Marvo Findil and Karella Diasar, and was raised with the expectation that he would inherit the family's agricultural plot which they had owned and tended for several centuries. His parents tried to teach him how to use the equipment, but he never took to the mundane labours of agriculture, and spent more time looking at the machinery and trying to fix and improve it than he did operating it. While this talent as something of a handyman did not go unappreciated by the community, they realised that it was wasted, and pooled their resources to send the young Javen to study under the auspices of the Trill Science Ministry. He was recommended by several members of staff there to undergo the joining procedure upon coming of age, and in 2372 he became an initiate under Tanar Gael. In 2375 he found himself sixth on the list of initiates hoping to receive one of five symbionts deemed fit for joining at the time by the Commission, but his luck seemed to have run out when he narrowly failed to be selected as a first-round host. However, when one of the selected initiates, Teryn Sitlas, began to reject after only thirty-seven hours of being joined he found himself whisked in to receive the Gant symbiont, a young symbiont with four hosts under its metaphorical belt but which had nonetheless managed to develop a reputation for producing excellent scientists. The newly-joined Javen found that the experiences of the symbiont's four previous hosts vastly improved his analytic and deductive skills, and he decided to act on the wishes of the previous host, Deriel, and join Starfleet, which happened in 2379 with glowing references courtesy of the Trill Science Ministry. His specialty was on the scientific disciplines, in particular xenolinguistics, and he graduated with merit, earning an immediate promotion to the rank of Lieutenant (junior grade). His first assignment was as communications officer on the USS Germane NCC-8375, a Nova-class science vessel. The ship's commanding officer, Captain Dennett, specifically selected him due to his performance as a linguist; over the course of his service on the Germane he maintained a good friendship with the captain, and adopted his short, casual-military hairstyle as a form of playful mimickry which became habit. Three years into the vessel's mission, the first and second officers were killed when a plasma conduit exploded under stray compression-torpedo fire from a stricken Romulan vessel while the Germane was conducting a planetary survey close to the Neutral Zone. The Romulan ship was malfunctioning, astrogation systems and translation circuits were down, and the inexperienced tactical officer had misidentified the Germane as a small Federation warship. Gant assisted the wounded to sickbay and was able to defuse the situation with his command of Romulan, and was duly recognised for his efforts by a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and the position of executive officer. When the Heisenberg Project was announced in 2388, he accepted Starfleet's offer of command sent to him via the admiralty from Commander May Moravec, the project lead, and took a condensed command training course in order to take the captain's seat. He was presumed lost with all hands following the disappearance of the Heisenberg in 2391 on its maiden voyage. Physical Appearance Javen appears mostly human, a shade under six feet tall, with a slight tan inherited in his genetics from his family's agricultural heritage. As an ordinary example of the Trill species, his only deviation from the template humanoid pattern is a string of close-set spots running along his hairline and down his sides to his feet; with a little makeup, he could easily pass himself off as a resident of Earth. When unclothed, however, an attentive eye might notice the faint hairline "scar" on his abdomen, the subtle indication of the "pouch" inside which his most precious burden, the symbiont, is stored, linked directly to his vital functions to keep itself alive. His hair is a light shade of brown, almost blonde, and he wears it in a short and simple manner, no doubt taken straight out of some Starfleet style guide or other. His eyes are a dark shade of green, and he speaks with a distinct English accent due to the influence on the young lieutenant of the Oxford-educated Captain Dennett. Quirks On a slighty flippant level, Gant is a walking quirk since he's essentially five people in one body, but that doesn't really apply here. He does have a habit of occasionally drifting off into rambling trails down El Camino Memoria - it's an artifact of the joining process which the initiacy tries to help you control and which Javen was never as competent at as others.